A Deusa do Destino
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Milo e Camus tem de proteger juntos uma criança muito especial que apareceu misteriosamente no Santúario de Athena. Romance yaoi lemon, Milo e Camus. COMPLETA.


AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi 

Hello! Essa é minha primeira fic de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, portanto me dêem um desconto quando lerem e não sejam muito críticos ( risos). Meu estilo é meio doido, mistura aventura , comédia e romance mas como esse fan fic tem uma cena lemon ,fica como romance mesmo. Espero que gostem desse romance Milo\ Camus. Eu viajei bonito nessa história , viajei muito , muito mesmo. Bem , aí vai... espero receber coments nem que sejam para me dizer que tá uma bosta . Divirtam-se!

A DEUSA DO DESTINO Capitulo 1- Começa a Confusão 

Milo olhou desolado para o Santuário de Atena. Depois de anos treinando feito louco, morando num lugar frio , úmido e sem televisão para conseguir aquela nhaca de armadura de ouro ...agora que tinha conseguido finalmente...ia ter de morar permanentemente em um lugar úmido, frio e ... sem televisão ,que recebia a alcunha de Santuário mas que tava mais para uma penitenciaria do que tudo. Que tédio de vida. Depois de deixar suas coisas em sua casa zodiacal, a de Escorpião ,ele procurou a casa de Sagitário onde havia uma espécie de "festa de boas vindas ao quinto dos infernos" rolando. Sabe aquela coisa tosca de escola para integrar os jovens aos seus supostos coleguinhas de classe...então ...essa era a versão Santuário de Atena para aqueles "dias de convivência" pedagógicos. É que os novos jovens cavaleiros de ouro mal se conheciam , já que o esquema foi : uma semana e bye – bye cada um prum canto caçar armadura. E da-lhe seis anos até conseguir aquela santa lataria . Paciência...o pior tava por vir . Rever "tio" Saga ia ser dose. Milo tinha , antes de se mandar para seu respectivo lugar de treinamento ,aprontado uma das boas com aquele mala sem alça. Foi só um balde de piche colocado num vão de porta entreaberta. Saga ficou pretinho ,pretinho . E com ganas de matar o Milo .O jeito era peitar a situação. E que fosse o que os deuses quisessem.

Camus impecavelmente arrumado subiu lentamente as escadas até a casa de Sagitário. Ele estava feliz. O Santuário sempre lhe fora um lugar agradável.. talvez só um pouco quente demais. Ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido a armadura de Aquário ...só não via qual o propósito de uma festa tão.. infantil para cavaleiros que , em tese, já deviam ter responsabilidade o suficiente para honrar cada um sua armadura dourada. O problema era que isso era só em tese. Ao entrar na festa e ver logo de cara Aldebaram competindo com o Mascara pra ver quem enchia a cara mais rápido Camus suspirou e corrigiu seus pensamentos : eles não mereciam uma festa infantil...mereciam era a creche inteira. Resolveu ficar quieto num canto. Saga não ia gostar nada de ver que alguém tinha trazido bebidas alcóolicas para a festa. Que bando difícil aquele.

Milo olhou a festa ao seu redor. Depois que ele tinha conseguido umas bebidas a festa tinha ficado bem melhor. Claro que as "bebidas" eram umas garrafas de pinga vagabunda mais que tinham caído bem no gosto do pessoal em geral. Milo já tinha se enturmado com todo mundo...quer dizer , quase...tinha uma rapaz vestido como um lorde inglês quieto do outro lado do salão olhando pra festa como se olhasse prum bando de malucos( se bem que isso não fugia muito a verdade) com quem ele ainda não havia conversado. Ele foi até onde o rapaz estava e deu um de seus melhores sorrisos a séria criatura que não parecia estar se divertindo nem um pouco.

Olha...meu nome é Milo e o teu? Você não parece estar curtindo a festa.

Eu imaginei que fosse você Milo . O mesmo encrenqueiro de sempre . Sou Camus, não me reconhece? Aposto que essa bebida sofrível foi ideia sua.- suspirou Camus

Camus! Puxa...você mudou ein! Quero dizer o físico, pois continua o mesmo engomadinho certinho de quem eu me lembro . Quanto tempo !

É...e você continua um moleque. Saga vai matar você quando souber dessa bebida alcóolica na festa , conseguida sem sua prévia autorização

Xá comigo. Com "tio" Saga eu me entendo. E você ... conseguiu a armadura de que signo?

Aquário.

A minha é a de Escorpião . Ela é meio brega mas dá pro gasto.

Só você para falar assim de uma armadura sagrada.- disse Camus balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

Fazer o que? Não é culpa minha se a armadura que eu ganhei é feia de doer. É só azar.- disse Milo divertidamente e achando muito legal deixar Camus com uma cara pra lá de exasperada.

Nesse momento os dois ouviram , vindo de longe no vento e fraquinho um som sofrido de um choro.

Você está ouvindo isso?- perguntou Camus intrigado.

É.. estou sim. Será que tem alguém em apuros aqui no santuário?

De qualquer forma o mais prudente é ir checar.

É... cê tem razão. Vamos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eles foram seguindo o som do choro pelo Santuário deserto e escuro com a noite que havia caído macia por entre suas pilastras milenares. Ambos estavam muito curiosos para ver o que podia estar acontecendo por ali. Ambos estavam um pouco tensos. De repente , debaixo de uma coluna eles viram o que menos esperavam ver : uma menininha de cinco anos ,de cabelos e olhos mais negros que a própria noite chorava desconsoladamente encostada á uma das pilastras caiadas daquele lugar.

Pela mãe do guarda! O que é que essa menina veio fazer aqui?—exclamou Milo

Eu não sei. – disse Camus chocado –Mas é melhor acalmá-la e tentar fazer com que ela conte o que aconteceu...e ver se ela está ferida...se precisa de cuidados médicos.

Credo! Você sempre pensa em tudo é?

Isso, Milo , se chama res- pon – sá –bi –li –da- de. E eu duvido que você saiba o que é isso.

Hey! Não precisa me ofender ok. Eu só quero ajudar.

A menininha parou de súbito com seu choro e olhou curiosa para os dois adolescentes á sua frente.

Você está bem garotinha? – perguntou Camus amavelmente.

Tô...- ela respondeu limpando suas lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa.

Qual é o seu nome?- continuou Camus de maneira sutil

Moira.- respondeu a menina com uma carinha tristonha.

Bem ...Moira...o que aconteceu com você...porque você estava chorando? Onde estão os seus pais?- perguntou Milo meio sem jeito

Papai e mamãe morreram quando o homem mau veio tentar me pegar. Eles me deixaram aqui para ir lutar contra o homem mau , porque aqui homem mau não pode entrar. Só que depois de um tempinho aqui eu senti eles morrerem.- disse a menina desolada.

Por Atena!- murmurou Camus

E você sabia o que o ...homem mau queria com você?- continuou Milo

Nani...- fez Moira

Ela deve estar cansada...- falou Camus baixinho para Milo

Você tá cansada?- perguntou Milo a menina

Tô com fome.- disse Moira

Gosta de pizza? É a única coisa que eu sei fazer.- falou Milo

Camus olhou para Milo e pediu paciência a Atena para não estrangular aquele completo sem noção . Então aquela menina estava órfã , sendo perseguida e Milo queria que todos fossem comer uma pizza. Tudo isso era lamentável.

Hey senhor seriedade , para de me olhar assim! A menina tá com fome e cansada e a ultima coisa que ela precisa é gente demonstrando estar preocupado ou lembrando para ela que seus pais morreram . É melhor deixar ela a vontade, para amanha a gente investigar essa história doida. – disse Milo baixinho para Camus que o olhava de cara feia.

Camus tinha de admitir que Milo ( por mais incrível que pareça) estava com razão. Era melhor cuidar da garotinha agora e analisar a situação depois.

Logo estavam os três na casa de Aquário . Moira e Milo comiam pizza enquanto Camus arrumava um colchão para si no chão, já que cederia sua cama de solteiro para Moira.

Moira e Milo logo se adoraram ... o bandido tinha jeito com crianças e isso Camus tinha de admitir. A casa de Camus era metodicamente arrumada e limpa. Tudo ficava em seus devidos lugares e nem mesmo o banheiro tinha aquelas habituais toalhas molhadas que as pessoas costumam dependurar no box. Milo se sentiu um tanto inferiorizado com aquilo, pois afinal das contas ,ele era um desorganizado nato e se sua casa tivesse tantas coisas delicadas como a de Aquário tinha elas estariam quebradas em menos de um dia.

Pronto ... Moira pode dormir aqui. – anunciou Camus

Tudo bem ... vou pra minha casa então. Tchau abelha.

É , abelha foi o apelido que Milo deu a menina e ela não só riu desse apelido como gostou muito dele. Aliás ela inventou um apelido para o Milo ... era Croc . Camus não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir o apelido que a menina dera ao amigo. Mas foi por pouco tempo... logo ele ganhou um também ... Gelouco... e foi a vez de Milo rir.

Não! Fica aqui! – disse a garota começando a chorar. Milo e Camus se entreolharam.

Pode ficar aqui. – disse Camus a contragosto- Ela se sente mais segura com sua presença do que com a minha. E não convém nós sairmos mais a essa hora da noite com ela.

Ok... onde eu durmo?- perguntou Milo

Esse é o problema. A cama será para Moira e eu só tenho um colchonete para mim.

Tudo ok ... durmo no sofá.

E só tenho dois cobertores.

Aquela noite estava pra lá de fria , e nos padrões de Milo ... congelante.

Tá... eu não sinto muito frio mesmo.- mentiu Milo.

Afinal de contas não queria incomodar Camus . Já estava na casa dele meio de gaiato e não queria abusar da hospitalidade.

Moira estava dormindo como um anjo. Milo tremia de frio , dormindo no sofá. E Camus estava acordado no escuro pensando... aquilo tudo de "homem mau", "senti meus pais morrerem"...as coisas que Moira disse soavam muito preocupantes.

" Se a menina sentiu os pais morrerem...isso com certeza significa que os pais dela tinham um cosmo...e que ela é capaz de sentir o cosmo de outrem. Ou seja ela deve ser filha de cavaleiros e isso significa, claro, que ela tem ...digamos... "o Dom" de ser amazona...ou coisa parecida. O mais engraçado é que eu não consigo sentir um cosmo nela, não no sentido estrito da palavra... apenas uma estranha energia muito sutil."

Camus se levantou... decidiu ir tomar um pouco de ar noturno na escadaria de sua casa. Isso era o tipo de coisa que o ajudava a pensar. Ele passou por Milo que estava encolhidinho no sofá e não conseguiu evitar de sorrir... aquele encrenqueiro ...pensou Camus... será que ele não sabe ser nem um pouquinho adulto. Camus então voltou até seu colchonete, pegou o cobertor que não estava usando ( pois estava era morrendo de calor) e cobriu Milo com ele. Milo se agitou em seu sono ao sentir o cobertor cair sobre si. Camus ficou alguns instantes olhando para o "crianção" adormecido a sua frente... que lhe passava uma não usual sensação de familiaridade...como se já fossem íntimos á anos embora eles na verdade mal se conhecessem. Então Camus voltou ao seu caminho , saiu de sua casa e ficou pensando sentado na escadaria , olhando as estrelas.

**Capitulo 2 – Manon , o demônio _versus _ Moira, a senhora do destino**

Numa dimensão paralela uma torre se erguia negra e ameaçadora. Nessa torre Manon, um deus demônio estava furioso. Furioso por vários motivos: por ter sempre de dominar a mente de alguém para agir , pois estava preso naquela infecta dimensão ,por não ter conseguido pegar a jovem encarnação tríplice das deusas do destino e por ter tido de lutar contra os pais da menina, os dois últimos cavaleiros fies ao esquecido santuário do destino .

A séculos atras Manon não era um demônio preso a uma torre, era um jovem cavaleiro régio do santuário do destino, e junto com Lenora e Kresto ele era um cavaleiro quase -deus. Mas ele almejava o poder de um deus e também o amor da alma pura , austera e fria de Lenora. Mas Lenora não o amava. Lenora amava Kresto , o valoroso , nada ambicioso e eterno irresponsável terceiro defensor das Moerae , as deusas do destino. Manon teve de ver a jovem cavaleira que ele amava se casar com aquele inútil, quieto. Teve de ver ela grávida daquele imbecil e teve de ver que suas deusas o traíram, quando abençoaram aquele casamento com uma filha que era a encarnação tríplice delas próprias as deusas do destino , as Moerae. Manon então resolveu que de um jeito ou de outro teria o que queria. Lendo pergaminhos proibidos e impuros ele descobriu que se a encarnação das Moerae fosse sacrificada em um altar impuro no exato momento do alinhamento dos planetas ,aquele que a sacrificasse seria o novo deus do destino, podendo manipular passado, presente e futuro a seu bel prazer. Ele tentou fazer isso mas foi detido por Kresto e Lenora que sacrificaram suas vidas para prendê-lo naquela dimensão separada, transformando-o em um demônio. Ele porem lançou uma maldição ,que realmente se cumpriu : a de que o santuário do destino decairia e que suas tradições seriam esquecidas.

Mas Lenora rebateu dizendo que com ou sem santuário ela e Kresto sempre estariam juntos defendendo as sábias deusas do destino, as Moerae , de gente como Manon.

Mas não eram eles, nem Kresto, nem minha bela Lenora os pais da criança que agora é a nova encarnação das Moerae. – pensou Manon em voz alta—Logo se fará um novo alinhamento e o sacrifício poderá ser feito. Então eu, como senhor do destino ordenarei que Lenora seja minha, mesmo que ela tenha de se levantar dos mortos.

------------------------------------------------------------

Milo acordou no meio da noite e se viu enroscado em um cobertor felpudo. Ele olhou na direção do colchonete de Camus e viu que o amigo não estava lá. Resolveu então se levantar ( o que fez ainda se enroscando no cobertor)e ver onde o engomadinho tinha ido... " Ele pode ser um chato certinho, mas que é um gatinho, é ."- pensou Milo com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto procurava Camus, a quem ele acabou achando sentado na escadaria .

Algum problema?- perguntou Camus ao ver Milo que se aproximava

Não. Só perdi o sono. Posso me sentar aqui com você?

Claro. Aliás, desculpe por eu ter te tratado de maneira rude hoje, Milo. É que ,quando eu vi a Moira chorando fiquei muito tenso pois eu tive a impressão de que...

Algo muito terrível vai acontecer. Eu também tive. E ,pra falar a verdade eu bem que estava merecendo um "chega pra lá". Sabe, eu sou um idiota as vezes.- disse Milo divertidamente se sentando ao lado de Camus

Mas eu não podia ter sido rude. Não era correto da minha parte.

Você é tão certinho. Vou mandar te canonizarem! Cruzes.- falou Milo rindo

Cruzes? Você devia era seguir o meu exemplo. – disse Camus rindo , entrando na brincadeira

Nem a pau, mermão! Não tenho vocação pra santo.- riu Milo

Nem eu, seu implicante. Santo... eu só gosto de tudo em seu devido lugar, ora.- riu Camus

Tá bom! Só te peço pra não ir lá na minha casa... eu mal cheguei e ela já tá uma bagunça. Eu não tenho dom para manter as coisa arrumadas .

É bom eu saber disso...ai minha pobre e organizada casinha... eu nem quero ver como ela vai ficar com você por aqui- implicou Camus

Quer dizer que eu vou ficar mais do que essa noite aqui? –perguntou Milo chocado

Claro. Moira te adora, e é melhor que você a proteja até descobrirmos mais sobre ela. Eu vou falar com Saga a respeito do ocorrido amanhã e ...

Eu não acho falar com Saga uma boa ideia . Eu não confio nele.

Deixa de implicância Milo. Ele é o mestre do santuário , e é muito sábio. Ele vai nos ajudar.

Sei não...

Milo olhou para Camus que estava... só com um pijama fininho naquele frio do cão.

Que é Milo? – perguntou Camus ao ver o amigo olhando para ele quieto.

Você não tá com frio não? Se quiser ... o cobertor é seu.- disse Milo tentando se desenroscar do cobertor para dá-lo a Camus.

Não, pode ficar com o cobertor. Sou um cavaleiro de gelo, treinado na Sibéria. Estou acostumado a lugares bem mais frios. Eu estou é morrendo de calor aqui na Grécia.

Ah ... tá!

Você é friorento demais ,hein!- disse Camus brincando

É.. – respondeu Milo sem graça

Camus e Milo estavam sentados lado a lado. Milo tremia , apesar do cobertor. Camus então, num gesto que lhe era estranho mas que parecia perfeitamente natural naquela situação e com Milo , passou o braço pelo ombro do outro rapaz dando-lhe um "meio abraço". Milo corou ao se sentir abraçado daquele jeito. Ele que estava antes morrendo de frio ,agora se sentia derreter que nem manteiga prensado contra o amigo.

Tá melhor assim? –perguntou Camus com uma voz suave e inocente

Tá...muito.- falou Milo baixinho com a cabeça encostada na curva do pescoço de Camus e quase no ouvido deste.

Desta vez foi Camus quem corou e se sentiu derreter devagarinho.

------------------------------------------------------

Manon , por ser um grande feiticeiro , desenvolveu em sua torre uma espécie de espelho através do qual podia acessar as almas impuras de todas as dimensões e ver através dos olhos delas. Essas almas deviam ser cheias de frustrações, amarguras, ambição e vaidade para que o espelho "visse" com os olhos delas e se essas almas fossem realmente muito fracas e negras Manon podia controla-las a distância como se elas fossem carrinhos de controle remoto. Ele sabia que a criança – deusa estava no santuário da deusa Atena, que ficava do lado das ruínas do santuário do destino , pois antigamente os dois santuários eram unidos assim como as deusas que eles representavam eram unidas em amizade. Agora uma floresta escondia o santuário que havia decaído graças a maldição de Manon , o do destino. Mesmo assim aquela era terra consagrada e Manon não podia controlar ninguém por lá , a não ser que lá houvesse uma alma particularmente vaidosa e ambiciosa, uma alma tão profana que podia estar além da proteção das deusas olímpicas que bendisseram aquele local. Era isso que ele , sentado em frente de seu espelho negro estava procurando : alguém que ele pudesse controlar dentro do santuário de Atena ,que pegasse para ele a criança-deusa e a mandasse, com seu cosmo ,para a sua dimensão sombria.

**Capitulo 3 – O Santuário Esquecido**

Acordem esquisitos ! Escada não é lugar de dormir! Croc e Gelouco vão pegar resfriado! Tá muito frio aqui fora!- gritou a pequena Moira acordando Camus e Milo que haviam cochilado na escada, um apoiado no outro

Ahhhh... já é de manhã?- falou Milo se espreguiçando

É sim ! É hora de levantar! Acordar cedo faz bem!- falou a menininha animada

Ahhh... que sono! – ronronou Camus se levantando

---- Tralalalá! Quero conhecer o lugar! Quem vai me mostrar?- falou Moira cantando

--- O Milo te leva. –falou Camus

--- Não ... eu quero ir com os dois! –protestou a menina

--- Mas...

---- Mas nada, Camus. Ela quer...e o que te custa ir junto?

--- Mas eu ia falar com o Saga a ...

--- Nem pensar! Esquece o Saga tá! Falar com ele é fria na certa.- falou Milo firmemente

--- Vamos logo passear! Vamos!- falou Moira radiante

Acabaram os três indo passear pelo santuário de Atena. Logo encontraram com os cavaleiros Shaka e Mu que estavam sentados em uma coluna tombada do centro de treinamento do santuário conversando alegremente.

--- E aí pessoal.- disse Milo enturmando-se

--- Oi Milo. Você não sabe do que aconteceu ontem . O Saga foi na festa de ontem, e quando ele chegou já estava todo mundo bêbado e fazendo altas loucuras. O Aldebaram até strip-tease estava fazendo! Ele acabou dando castigos horrendos pra todo mundo .- disse Shaka.

--- E você, não levou castigo?- perguntou Milo

--- Bem, eu não bebo pois minha religião não permite, por isso na ocasião eu estava sóbrio Assim que o Saga entrou eu pude me esconder pra ouvir o que ele ia dizer e depois fugir de fininho sem ser visto. – explicou Shaka

--- Muito espertinho você ein.- disse Milo jocosamente.

--- Esse pessoal não tem conserto. – disse Camus sério

--- E você Mu , não pegou castigo?

--- Eu não! Assim que aquela festa começou a ficar "estranha" eu fui é embora. Nem cheguei a ver o Saga entrar.

--- Quem é a garotinha?- perguntou Shaka ao ver Moira que estava colhendo umas flores perto da coluna tombada onde Mu e Shaka estavam sentados.

---- Ah.. o nome dela é Moira . Ela é... filha de um amigo meu . Estou cuidando dela hoje. Sabe , o pai dela tinha um compromisso e me pediu pra dar uma olhada nela hoje. – disse Camus dando uma desculpa.

--- Ah tá. Você é Camus não é? O cavaleiro de gelo de aquário ?

--- Sou sim.

---- Prazer em conhecê-lo . Sou Shaka , cavaleiro de virgem e esse é meu amigo Mu , cavaleiro de áries.

--- Oh...o prazer é meu em conhecê-los. Vocês já devem conhecer o Milo então não vou nem apresentá-lo.

Milo olhou Camus de cara feia. Então ele estava chamando-o de enturmado! Milo suspirou...Camus estava certo mesmo...ele era um enturmado.

---- E vocês... que Camus não pegasse um castigo, tudo bem...mas você Milo...como conseguiu escapar desta?- perguntou Mu intrigado.

--- Eu fui embora bem antes do circo pegar fogo! Pura sorte , para falar a verdade.- respondeu Milo

--- Essa não! Lá vem a secretária J!- disse Shaka ao ver uma mulher muito estranha se aproximar do pequeno grupo.

--- Secretária J?- disseram Camus e Milo e Mu juntos.

--- É, ela foi contratada pelo Saga para cuidar de assuntos "administrativos" do santuário. Como vocês não ficaram até o fim da festa de ontem, não ouviram o Saga falar que ela vai ser a responsável por sempre verificar pessoalmente se as ordens dele estão sendo cumpridas ,e que ela vai ficar de olho nos jovens cavaleiros de ouro...ou seja , em nós, para deixá-lo bem informado.

--- Que horror! Aquele besta do Saga tem cada ideia viu! – protestou Milo olhando para a esquisita mulher que estava cada vez mais perto do grupo. Camus fez uma cara de obvia desaprovação ao comentário "gentil" de Milo.

A mulher era realmente exótica : era ruiva, esquelética, palidíssima , baixinha, usava uma blusa amarelo-ovo larga o suficiente para caberem umas seis dela dentro , uma calça verde limão florescente apertadíssima , tênis cor de rosa , um óculos escuro que era maior do que a cara da cidadã e carregava consigo uma prancheta com um monte de papeis quase caindo. Era realmente uma figura a tal dona. Assim que ela chegou até onde eles estavam a dona deu um enorme sorriso .

---- Bem...pros que não me conhecem sou J , a secretaria de mestre Saga . Ok . Vamos ver seus nomes são... – disse a mulher numa voz que fazia Milo pensar em apenas três palavras : Necessário Fonoaudiologa e Urgente .

--- Eu sou Mu, este é Shaka, aqueles são respectivamente Milo e Camus. – disse Mu sendo educadíssimo

--- Bem...parece que nem você , nem seus amigos vão ficar de castigo...pelo menos não por enquanto. Saga não pôs seus nomes no "paredão" das punições aqui.- disse ela apontando para a prancheta que carregava – Quem é a mocinha aqui?- disse ela ao ver Moira.

Moira sorriu para a tal J. E J sorriu para Moira. E todo mundo ficou sem entender nada.

--- Sabe... qual é seu nome garotinha? – perguntou J a menina

--- Moira.

--- É um nome muito bonito, pequena. Você é muito bonita também. Vai ficar uma moça e tanto quando crescer.- disse J de maneira doce e gentil

--- Brigada dona J! Toma...uma flor pro cê!- disse a menina entregando uma flor á J com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Camus sorriu de leve... aquela dona J parecia ser uma boa pessoa e ele sentia que já tinha a conhecido antes ... só não se lembrava de onde.

--- Já que ninguém tem o "rabo preso" com o Saga por aqui eu vou embora supervisionar o castigo dos outros "desmiolados" de ouro. Bye-bye pra todos! Tchau Moira!

--- Tchau dona J!- gritou a menina para mulher que se afastava do pequeno grupo.

--- Achei ela simpática.- comentou Camus

--- Eu também. –concordou Mu

--- Eu ainda acho que o Saga pirou de vez ao contratar uma secretária para nos vigiar.- bufou o 100 teimoso Milo.

--- Ela é bem exótica ... –falou Shaka pensativo

--- Moira gostou dela.- constatou Camus – né Moira?

--- Sim ...J é legal...boazinha...e eu gostei das roupas dela. São coloridas! – disse a menina empolgada.

--- Eu hein? – disse Milo dando de ombros - cada louco com sua mania...né.

--- Verdade...-disse Shaka.

---- Vamos continuar a passear , Croc. Quero ver lugares novos.- disse Moira.

--- Croc? –indagou Mu rindo

--- É o apelido que ela me deu, e pare de rir antes que ela dê um para você também. Ela é boa nisso. O do Camus é Gelouco.

Foi aí que Shaka e Mu caíram de rir para valer.

--- Vou dar apelido pro cês também.! O do Mu é Pintinhas! O do Shaka Avoado!- disse Moira adorando a brincadeira e fazendo dessa vez Milo e Camus levarem a melhor.

Logo depois eles se despediram de seus amigos Shaka e Mu e continuaram a passear com a pequenina. Foram em vários lugares do santuário de Atena e Milo estava achando aquela passeio um saco embora Camus e Moira parecessem estar se divertindo. Milo olhou para Camus ... nunca vira alguém tão bonito e tão elegante como Camus o era ... e nem tão diferente de si mesmo também . Milo sempre adorou ser o brigão, rebelde e malandro mas quando estava perto de Camus se sentia tão significativo quanto uma ameba.

Camus , pelo seu lado , nunca se divertira tanto na vida como naquele momento , junto com o maluco e a maluquinha que entraram sem pedir licença na sua antes tão organizada vida. Ele, que sempre fora tão certo , sério e frio agora estava às gargalhadas ouvindo as piadas ridículas de Milo e as gracinhas de Moira. Ele nunca se sentira livre daquele jeito antes.

Milo já fulo da vida de tanto ver monumento e coluna tombada resolveu propor "uma das suas":

--- Olha...eu conheço um lugar bem menos...repetitivo por aqui. Vamos? Vai ser bem mais divertido do que essa coisa...clássica que deve ter sido decorada pela bisavó do Saga quando ela era jovem e essa quantidade de coisas toscas atulhadas em cantos era considerado "bom gosto".

--- MILO! Que mania a sua de implicar com o Saga! Por Zeus! Mais respeito...ele é mestre do santuário. – ralhou Camus enquanto Moira morria de rir da cara dos dois.

--- Tá mamãe! Tudo bem! E então vamos ou não?- falou desafiador Milo

--- Milo ... você tem sérios problemas psicológicos, sabia? Onde fica esse "lugar legal" por acaso?- disse Camus procurando se manter calmo enquanto Moira se divertia com a briga hilária dos dois.

--- Fica na área da mata... perto do santuário abandonado.

---Milo ,Milo, esse lugar é expressamente proibido para TODOS.- disse Camus com ênfase.

Todos sabiam sobre a existência de um santuário abandonado que ficava ao lado do de Atena e que com o tempo ficara em ruínas e coberto pela vegetação . Todos chamavam aquele lugar de "área da mata" ou "santuário abandonado" e ninguém , nem mesmo Saga sabia qual havia sido a finalidade de tal santuário ou porque ele havia sido esquecido.

--- Eu sei que o ...Coisa Hedionda proibiu a gente de ir lá e etc. Mas o que que tem de mais. Vamos...pare de ser tão certinho só pra variar Camus. Aproveite a vida.- disse Milo fazendo beicinho

--- Vamos...- disse Moira fazendo beicinho também- por favor...

--- Tudo bem! Vocês venceram desta vez. Não agüento esses beicinhos pidões de vocês dois! Era só o que me faltava...ter de ser babá de duas crianças.- falou Camus contrariado.

E lá foi o trio rumo a proibida "área da mata".

Milo levou-os a uma linda cachoeira que caia sobre um raso lago. As arvores mais frondosas escondiam o local e flores lindas cresciam aqui e ali.

--- Nossa ! Que lindo!- exclamou feliz Moira

--- Milo...este lugar é fantástico. Como você o descobriu?- disse Camus embevecido

--- É uma estória estranha sabe... quando eu era pequeno eu costumava sonhar com esse lugar ...exatamente assim do jeito que ele é. Eram sonhos muito bons. E quando eu vim para cá , antes de ser mandado para onde eu deveria treinar para ser cavaleiro , eu simplesmente achei esse lugar durante uma das minhas "explorações" , como se eu já soubesse onde ele ficava desde o inicio. Gozado não?

--- As vezes eu também tenho sensações como essa...- falou Camus.

Moira se pôs a brincar na água rasa do lago . Milo e Camus se sentaram lado a lado na relva que cobria o chão.

---Milo?

--- O que é?

--- É impressão minha ou esses seus sonhos tinham algo além de "paisagem natural"? A cara que você fez quando falou que eles eram bons...

--- Tá! Tinham sim. Geralmente uma pessoa estava aqui comigo , nos sonhos. Embora eu não me lembre do rosto da pessoa do sonho ,sei que no sonho eu a amava muito. Mas ,por mais incrível que pareça para você ,o sonho não tinha nenhuma sacanagem tá. Sério.

--- Sei...- riu Camus incrédulo

Nesse momento o olhos dos dois se encontraram e , magicamente o tempo pareceu parar para os dois. Camus ruborizou violentamente. Milo se aproximou de Camus ainda mais , enfeitiçado pelo olhar do outro . Camus podia sentir a respiração de Milo em seu rosto e se sentiu estranhamente frágil ante àquilo e ante a Milo que era tão mais ousado e intenso do que ele. Milo deu um de seus melhores e mais safados sorrisos e Camus estremeceu ao sentir que a mão de Milo enlaçara com firmeza a sua nuca. Camus fechou os olhos entregue e Milo pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Nenhum dos dois havia feito aquilo antes ...ou tinham a menor ideia de como "coisas" como aquela funcionavam fora da "teoria". Aliás se alguém mencionasse a um dos dois a ideia de beijar outro menino à uns poucos dias atrás Camus falaria que aquilo nunca aconteceria e Milo falaria algo do tipo " sai pra lá jacaré". Mas agora , passando a língua inexperiente sobre os lábios frios de Camus , Milo estava inebriado. Camus estava totalmente bambo , entregue a um prazer que ele jamais imaginara existir e quando sua boca se abriu para receber o beijo de seu amigo e as línguas dos dois se encontraram ele esteve muito perto de perder a consciência .Moira , que brincava distraída não deu a mínima para o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois.

Milo cessou o beijo, sem fôlego. Camus abriu os olhos devagar e tremia.

--- Você...é ... um com...pleto idi...ota .- disse Camus com a voz falhada para Milo

--- Eu sei disso.- disse Milo

--- Que isso NUNCA se repita , ouviu! Tarado!- disse Camus irado

--- Hey... eu não fiz tudo sozinho né . Você também retribuiu.- rebateu Milo

--- MILO , NÃO DISCUTA! A CULPA DISSO É SUA! TODA SUA!- gritou Camus possesso chamando a atenção da distraída Moira que levou um susto.

--- Desculpa.- disse Milo com a expressão mais triste do mundo, vendo que Camus estava realmente furioso – Não quero perder sua amizade.

Camus olhou para o rostinho triste do amigo e teve uma imensa vontade de abraça-lo e consola-lo mas não o fez... abraçar Milo naquele momento seria...perigoso.

--- Tudo bem Milo. Vamos esquecer isso tudo e agirmos como pessoas racionais, Ok.

--- Ok.- disse Milo aliviado

--- Mas ser racinal parece chato.- disse Moira se intrometendo

Camus e Milo riram.

--- Porque é que será que eu acho ela igualzinha a você, Milo.- disse Camus brincando- Não é "racinal" que se fala Moira. É racional e isso é uma coisa boa de se ser. Quer dizer ...pensar bem antes de fazer as coisas , para não fazê-las erradas.

--- Ah tá. Intindi. Mas parece chato do mesmo jeito.- concluiu Moira.

--- Também acho!- disse Milo maroto , concordando com a menina.

--- Vocês dois... –disse Camus balançando a cabeça.

--- Vamos terminar o passeio ? –perguntou Milo à Moira.

--- Tá. Vamu!

Eles então foram ver as ruínas do templo esquecido e dentro dos três uma pontada , um mau agouro surgiu ao olharem os monumentos ocultos pelas arvores. E os três acharam todas aquelas ruínas malignamente familiares.

Capitulo 4 – Saga e Manon 

Dez dias se passaram . Milo , Moira e Camus continuavam na mesma e o santuário e seus afazeres eram os de sempre. Nada estranho se passou naqueles dias. Camus e Milo eram cada vez mais amigos e mais apegados a pequena Moira, e esta a eles.

Manon, em sua torre, já estava desistindo de sua busca por uma alma obscura que pudesse ser controlada dentro do santuário de Atena quando, de repente , o espelho focalizou uma imagem. A imagem de Saga. O mestre do santuário...quem diria...era um ser de tamanha ambição, vaidade, arrogância e soberba que Manon não pode deixar de rir satisfeito ao ver tal ser em seu espelho negro.

--- É perfeito! – gritou Manon para o vazio que era sua torre- O proprio mestre do santuário, o defensor número um da deusa Atena ...sobre meu comando. Nenhum daqueles estúpidos cavaleiros de ouro desconfiará de nada e logo a criança estará em minhas mãos!

Saga do outro lado do espelho resolvia, calmo os problemas do santuário . E Manon ria em sua torre.

--- PELOS PODERES DA ESCURIDÃO! EU ORDENO QUE OS OLHOS E MENTE DE SAGA SE CURVEM AO MEU COMANDO! AGORAAAA!- berrou Manon

E do outro lado do espelho Saga caiu desmaiado.

\\

--- Seu Saga! O senhor está bem?- perguntou J sentada ao lado de Saga ao vê-lo acordar do desmaio.

--- Sim. Estou ótimo.- respondeu aquele que agora não era mais o verdadeiro Saga.

--- Que bom! Achei o senhor caído aqui e fiquei preocupada. Se tudo estiver realmente bem eu vou voltar para o meu serviço então. Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame.- disse J saindo.

--- Espere! Você sabe se tem uma menininha de uns seis anos morando aqui?

--- Não, não vi nenhuma criança por aqui. – respondeu J, mentindo.

J sabia que aquele não era mais Saga . Ela reconhecera a alma de Manon naquele corpo , mas este não viu quem J realmente era.

--- Oh... tudo bem. Pode ir então.

--- Ok.

" Aconteceu como eu temia"- pensou J ao se ver longe de "Saga".

\\

Camus estava cuidando de Moira sozinho aquela manhã . Milo tinha treinamento e estaria o dia todo ocupado. Camus não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Desde aquele beijo , quando provara o gosto dos lábios do grego , ele se sentia estranho na presença do amigo. Era como se todos os sentimentos que ele sempre tentara sublimar o dominassem de uma só vez. Se sentia feliz como nunca em um momento e completamente triste no outro. Era horrível. Era maravilhoso. Era errado. Era delicioso. Cuidar da "pequena" ajudava a tirar seus pensamentos daquilo ou melhor daquele malandro. Ás vezes, no meio da noite , se sentia tentado a ir até o sofá onde Milo dormia só para vê-lo lá , dormindo encolhidinho com aquele rostinho travesso de criança levada. Mas se segurava...afinal aquilo não era normal, não era certo. "Lindo cretino...eu nunca tive tanta vontade de ficar perto de alguém como tenho vontade de ficar perto de você. E é tudo culpa sua, Milo seu idiota!"- pensou Camus sem conseguir deixar de sorrir , mesmo que "sem querer"- Nós atualmente estamos parecendo um casal cuidando de filho! Que loucura! Se o meu mestre visse isso..."

--- Gelouco! Cê tá bem?- disse a pequena ao ver a expressão distraída de Camus.

--- Ah! Estou sim.- disse Camus levando um susto

--- Vamu colher flores ! O Frodite disse que gosta de mim e que eu posso pegar uma muda de rosa chá pra mim lá com ele! Vamu pegar uma pra por num vaso ou no canteiro! Falta essa pra minha coleção

Afrodite tinha conhecido Moira e eles se deram super bem. Afinal ambos amavam flores e Moira e o tipo de criança que se interessa por tudo e faz as pessoas se sentirem especiais ao mostrarem o que fazem de melhor. Resumo da ópera : Moira e Afrodite agora trocavam mudas de flores e "dicas de jardinagem" . E não é que Moira levava jeito pra coisa! Camus se conformou em ver que o terreno ao lado da sua casa zodiacal, onde ele planejava construir um local para meditação , se transformara em um jardim para a menina.

--- Vamos sim!

-- OOOBAAA! Eu vou plantar mais flor tra lá lá lá! Vamu lá! – disse Moira super empolgada. Ela era uma boa menina.

**Capitulo 5 – Manon e sua Amada Imortal**

Camus e Moira já estavam a meio caminho da casa zodiacal de Afrodite, o cavaleiro de peixes quando Camus discerniu na distância a figura familiar de Saga.

Estranhamente Camus sentiu uma vontade enorme de pegar Moira e sair correndo dali o mais rápido o possível , antes que Saga os visse. Mas não o fez. Achou que essa vontade repentina de correr do Saga era excesso de convivência com maluco do Milo , que tinha um bem conhecido horror mortal do Mestre Saga.

Mas quando Saga chegou até eles Camus não conseguiu deixar de dar um passo para trás e de se postar, protetor , em frente a Moira.

---- Mestre Saga ...- disse Camus fazendo uma pequena e respeitosa reverência.

Mas Saga, ou melhor , Manon estava pasmo. Pasmo e encantado com o que via . Ele sempre reconheceria o brilho daquela alma que se postava no corpo à sua frente : Lenora. Sua bela e gélida Lenora , ali, de volta a vida num corpo masculino, mas tão atraente e altivo quanto o outro que ela possuía quando a conhecera. Acontecer esse tipo de encarnação era comum , uma vez que almas não possuem sexo definido e encarnam tendo em vista somente a melhor forma para conseguir cumprir suas "missões na Terra". Manon jamais esperara aquele absoluto golpe de sorte .

--- Por favor, dispense as formalidades.- disse Saga – Quem é a menina ?- completou ele olhando para Moira que estava visivelmente assustada .

--- O nome dela é Moira , senhor. Eu ia falar sobre ela com o senhor antes mas ... – continuou Camus em duvida se falava ou não que Milo é que o dissera para enrolar o Mestre.

--- Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

--- Oh... obrigado por não se zangar. – disse Camus aliviado

--- Vamu bora Gelouco . Eu num gosto desse homem . Eu quero ir embora .- disse Moira

--- Moira! Seja educada com o Mestre Saga ! Sinto muito ... ela deve estar aprendendo esse tipo de coisa com o desmiolado do Milo. Desculpe-nos.

--- Eu seria educada com o Mestre Saga , se esse fosse o Mestre Saga! – gritou Moira – Ele é o homem mau que matou minha mãe e meu pai!

--- O que ? – disse Camus surpreso .

\\

Milo estava treinando tranqüilamente junto com Shura quando , subitamente , sentiu uma terrível sensação de que algo ruim estava acontecendo com Moira e Camus.

--- Shura.. se importa de treinarmos mais amanha ? É que esqueci que tinha umas coisas meio urgentes para fazer.- disse Milo , tentando enrolar Shura.

--- Não, tudo Ok. Eu já estava querendo mesmo parar com os treinos por hoje. A gente se vê !- disse Shura cordialmente.

Milo tomou direto o rumo que levava a casa de aquário. Era engraçado pensar que desde que chegara ao santuário de Atena ficara mais tempo na casa de aquário do que na sua própria casa , a de escorpião. Aliás ela já devia ter virado uma sujeira só , do jeito que o Milo não a limpava.

Também era estranho para Milo pensar sobre Camus. A poucos dias se conheciam apenas muito superficialmente e agora , estavam sempre juntos e com Moira . Poxa, estava praticamente morando na casa de Camus ! E Camus era lindo ! Milo nunca pensou que um dia acharia outro menino tão atraente. Mas o que "pegava" era que Milo não achava o amigo só bonito. Quando estava com ele sentia-se em casa . Sentia também uma vontade louca de colocar suas mãos no cabelo dele e sentir os fios negros deslizando sobre seus dedos. Só de pensar nisso sentia uma vertigem ,e um calor em seu baixo –ventre .Ainda se lembrava vividamente do beijo que dera em Camus. Lembrava do gosto maravilhoso do amigo , de como os lábios dele eram frios e deliciosos . Era melhor parar de pensar aquelas coisas e se lembrar de que por conta daquele beijo quase perdera a amizade de Camus .

" É melhor parar de pensar asneira. Se eu fizer mais alguma burrice, como aquele beijo, de novo ele vai deixar de ser meu amigo e aí eu não vou poder mais nem ficar pertinho dele."- pensou Milo com o coração apertado.

E a sensação ruim continuava forte e aumentou mais ainda quando Milo viu a secretária J vir séria em sua direção.

\\

J estava desconsolada. Quando finalmente conseguiu achar Moira e Camus para avisar-lhes que estavam correndo perigo e que deviam ficar longe de Saga os dois já estavam frente à frente com o próprio. J não teve tempo nem de tentar ajudá-los : "Saga", ou seja Manon , abriu uma fenda dimensional e tragou Moira e Camus para dentro dela. Depois J nada pode fazer além de arrumar que cuidasse de Saga , que depois de "utilizado" com sucesso por Manon ,caiu inconsciente e livre da influência maligna que o dominara. Agora só havia um meio de Manon ser detido : Milo teria de vencê-lo , mesmo que sozinho. Para enfrentar essa batalha Milo precisava de duas coisas : conhecimento e meios de chegar à dimensão de Manon. E ambos eram o que J tinha a oferecer à ele.

"Eu infelizmente não posso lutar. Não sou uma "cavaleira" e meus poderes espirituais não servem para ferir ou matar. Nessas horas eu sou uma inútil, admito. FUTRICA!"- pensou J puta da vida . E quando viu Milo a sua frente ela viu o quão difícil seria contar a ele o ocorrido.

**Capitulo 6 – Jamila, a Pitonisa do Templo do Destino e suas Revelações**

J chegou até onde Milo estava e como ela não tinha a virtude da sutileza foi logo soltando o verbo.

--- Milo , seu amigo Camus e a menina Moira foram seqüestrados.

Milo ficou chocado.

--- Isso não...pode ser...

--- É verdade sim e eu não tenho tempo para esperar você acreditar em mim. Vou lhe mostrar quem sou e o que aconteceu com seu amigo.

Nesse instante J ergueu os braços e num átimo Milo e ela estavam na ruínas do antigo santuário do destino.

--- Eu sou na verdade Jamila, fui a pitonisa mor deste santuário que agora se encontra em ruínas, o santuário do destino que honrava as Moerae , deusas absolutas do destino . Fui ressuscitada para ajudar você e seu amigo na tarefa de proteger a pequena Moira , que é a encarnação tríplice das próprias deusas do destino, as Moerae.

--- Nossa! Proteger de que ? E por que eu e o Camus? E quem raptou os dois?

--- Proteger de um deus – demônio que quer se tornar o senhor do destino as custas do sangue de Moira. Vocês dois foram escolhidos para essa tarefa porque as almas de vocês são conhecidas pelas Moerae e elas sabem bem o quanto suas almas são boas, leais e corajosas., Se utilizando de Saga para consegui-lo este demônio levou os dois para sua dimensão a parte onde ele vive preso em uma torre. Nisso Jamila fez com que Milo visse em sua mente o que havia acontecido com Moira e Camus

---Agora eu acredito em você. Como eu posso salvar os dois ?

--- Vou te mostrar o que você precisa saber Milo , para resgatar Moira e Camus do Ser maligno que os levou para sua sombria prisão.- disse Jamila com uma voz sem emoção como se estivesse cuspindo um texto decorado.

Tá...- disse Milo dando de ombros

Logo a mata em torno deles desapareceu. As ruínas do antigo santuário do destino se reergueram ficando como novas e o lugar antes vazio se encheu de cavaleiros de prata que iam e vinham em seus afazeres. Três casas, ao estilo das casas zodiacais do santuário de Atena se destacavam entre escadarias brancas só que eram bem maiores e mais belas. A primeira e mais simples era de mármore com detalhes em prata de uma beleza ímpar, a segunda feita de ônix negro e com detalhes em ouro puro e a terceira era a mais bela erigida em puro marfim com mosaicos feitos das mais belas pedras preciosas . A primeira tinha com símbolo em sua entrada uma ampulheta, a segunda a foice da morte e a ultima um ovo à simbolizar o poder da criação. E depois da terceira casa uma escadaria levava à um templo lindíssimo erigido em honra as Moerae. Milo ficou embasbacado mas sua cara de surpreso aumentou consideravelmente quando ele "se viu" subir as escadarias. Claro que ali no passado ele era um homem adulto, mais parrudo ... mas a cara era a mesma , os traços, iguais. Quando o carinha do passado tropeçou numa tira solta da sandália grega e rolou a escadaria toda abaixo de novo Milo soube que estava diante de sua encarnação passada com toda a certeza. O cara do passado carregava nas costas a caixa de uma armadura , que era branca como mármore e tinha o símbolo da ampulheta gravado em sua superfície.

Eu era cavaleiro daquela casa no passado né ? – perguntou Milo a Jamila que vestida à maneira de sempre ( como uma arvore de natal) estava ao seu lado.

Sim...você foi Kresto, um dos cavaleiros régios do destino e sua armadura era a com o poder do Tempo.

Nossa. Hey...porque só tem três cavaleiros do destino ? Os de Atena são doze.

Eu sei . Isso era porque, acredite, cada cavaleiro do destino valia por quatro cavaleiros de ouro.

O tal Kresto conseguiu a custo chegar em sua casa e automaticamente. Milo e Jamila se transportaram para lá . Era uma casa pra lá de bagunçada. Milo riu sem graça e Jamila deu um suspiro resignado. Logo Kresto continuou a subir até a casa negra com o símbolo da foice.

Essa Milo era a casa de Manon cavaleiro do destino com o poder da Morte. Ele é quem raptou seu amigo e a pequena Moira. Ele será o seu inimigo.—disse Jamila séria.

Peraê! Ele ainda está vivo?

Sim, mas preso em uma dimensão paralela e transformado em demônio. Ele não pode mais usar sua armadura mas ele se tornou forte o suficiente para não precisar dela. Ele é perigosissímo. E ele é o deus- demônio de quem lhe falei.

Credo!

Logo Kresto estava dentro da arrumada e sofisticada casa de Manon e junto com ele , Milo e Jamila. Manon apareceu: era um homem alto , loiro ,com frios olhos azuis muito bonito e elegante vestido em veludo negro.

Olá! Você deve ser o cavaleiro de Foice né? –falou Kresto de maneira enturmada

É o que mostra no símbolo em frente a casa.- disse ríspido Manon para o outro cavaleiro ao qual encarava com imenso desprezo.

É ...- falou sem graça Kresto-Meu nome é Kresto...sou cavaleiro do Tempo... acabei de chegar da ilha de Milus onde treinei e ganhei minha armadura.

Sei. Eu também acabei de chegar da Ilha da Rainha da Morte onde ganhei a minha.- disse Manon com arrogância .

Uau! Deve ter sido difícil hein!- disse o outro tentando ser simpático mas já com vontade de matar o infeliz arrogante à sua frente.

Creio que você deve estar indo ver quem foi aquele que conseguiu a mais famosa e poderosa armadura do santuário do destino : a Sagrada Armadura do Poder da Criação. Eu também quero ver quem me "tomou" esta honra.

É ...vou lá agradecer a esse cavaleiro por ter me poupado de por acaso ter essa responsabilidade. – rebateu Kresto já visivelmente irritado com Manon.

E lá foram os dois para a mais bela das três casas.

A casa onde entraram estava ainda sendo arrumada. Livros em grego, russo ,latim, francês e aramaico se empilhavam no chão . Vasos com belas orquídeas tambem surgiam aqui e ali e grandes baús de cedro esperavam ser abertos .

Manon ,com soberba, se sentou em uma cadeira para esperar para que o cavaleiro da Criação o recebesse honradamente. Kresto...foi explorar a casa mesmo.

Logo Kresto entrou em uma pequena estufa onde um orquidário parecia estar sendo montado . Lá viu dois cavaleiros de prata tentarem com cuidado arrumar os vasos de delicadas orquídeas.

Mon Dieu ! Vocês precisam tentar ter mais cuidado! Essas orquídeas são raras! – disse uma voz encantadoramente fria e suave e para Milo não de todo desconhecida.

Kresto e Milo ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram embora por diferentes motivos.

Kresto porque estava vendo a mulher mais bela e gelidamente pura que jamais imaginara existir . Milo porque , apesar do corpo a sua frente ser feminino poderia reconhecer o rosto daquela mulher facilmente com sendo de alguém de sua época : era o exato rosto de Camus embora bem mais feminino.

Jamila...- disse Milo

Sim. Ela é Lenora , cavaleira da Criação. Ela é a encarnação passada de seu amigo Camus.

Nesse momento Kresto ,distraído à admirar a beleza da jovem ,tropeçou num vaso que estava no chão e caiu aos pés dela.

Quem é você?- disse a beldade irada

Sou Kresto. Cavaleiro do Tempo. – disse ele sem graça se levantando

Maneira estranha de um cavaleiro se portar a sua , Kresto.- disse ela friamente

Desculpa.

Tudo bem...esqueça. Sou Lenora , cavaleira da Criação. Consegui minha armadura na Sibéria, Rússia.

Ah ...bom. Eu treinei na Ilha de Milus...na Grécia mesmo.

Parabéns por ter conseguido a armadura do Tempo. E o cavaleiro de...

Está sentado, de cara feia ,na sua sala. Vou avisar: ele é a pessoa mais chata que eu já conheci .E olha que eu me considero expert em conhecer gente chata.

Lenora deu um sorriso e Kresto quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver aquele rosto de anjo iluminado por aquele riso.

Você é linda.- disse Kresto embasbacado e num( típico ) impulso impensado.

Obrigada. E você devia pensar antes de falar para não ficar sem graça depois.- disse ela ao ver a cara de Kresto que em um átimo tinha percebido a "burrice" que fizera.

Mas ela continuava sorrindo.

Foram até a sala onde Manon ouviu ela se apresentar surpreso e também deslumbrado com a beleza da cavaleira. Ele falou com ela de maneira polida e educada, mas que fez Lenora ficar estranhamente mais séria e fria . Quando ele a chamou de " amazona" logo foi corrigido por ela que deixou claro que não usava uma mascara, nem sua armadura era "feminina" e que não aceitava ser tratada como subalterna : era e queria ser chamada de CAVALEIRA DA CRIAÇÃO.

Depois disso Jamila e Milo voltaram ao tempo presente.

Nossa...não importa a encarnação...o Camus é bravo, mas uma gracinha.- disse Milo todo bobo.

Jamila sorriu.

Sabe nessa encarnação passada Lenora e Kresto se casaram .Eu é que executei a cerimônia de casamento deles . Mas Manon ,que desenvolveu uma paixão obsessiva por ela enlouqueceu aos poucos . Mas foi quando as deusas Moerae encarnaram na filha de Kresto e Lenora que ele surtou de vez : abandonou sua armadura sagrada e sua dedicou ao estudo dos conhecimentos impuros.

Que carinha esse Manon! Cruzes! Pior que o Saga! – disse Milo

Treze anos depois do nascimento da encarnação das Moerae , na véspera de um alinhamento dos planetas, assim como hoje Manon raptou a menina-deusa para sacrificá-la em um ritual e assim se tornar senhor do destino. Porem Kresto e Lenora o detiveram. Na luta final contra ele Lenora usou o seu mais poderoso golpe o CRIAÇÃO DIVINA para transformar Manon em demônio e prendê-lo numa dimensão à parte. Porém o preço desse golpe é a vida de quem o executa : Lenora morreu minutos depois de desferi-lo. Nem Atena, nem a jovem Moerae podiam reverter a morte da cavaleira pois se isso fosse feito, tudo que o golpe CRIAÇÃO DIVINA criou seria desfeito e Manon estaria de novo livre além de tal ação provocar um outro alinhamento de planetas, fato que daria ao desgraçado uma nova chance de conseguir o que queria. E Lenora jamais quereria algo assim . Kresto ,que estava muito ferido, desistiu de viver depois da morte de sua amada esposa e não lutou contra a morte e para se curar. Ele foi para junto de Lenora um mês depois da luta contra Manon.

Nossa. E o que eu posso fazer para tirar o Camus e a Moira das mãos desse pirado?

Tome isso.- disse Jamila entregando a Milo a caixa que continha a armadura do Tempo que ela fez aparecer do nada -Você ( eu espero) é competente para usá-la contra Manon. Ela lhe dará uma vantagem contra ele , pois a armadura que pertencia a ele o rejeitou para sempre quando ele traiu as Moerae. Eu também o ajudarei. Te mandarei até a torre dele , onde estão cativos seus amigos, na dimensão onde ele vive e , quando quiser voltar para essa dimensão , é só gritar meu nome bem alto e eu te trarei de volta.

E o que eu faço para vencer esse cara J! Ele ... é bem mais forte do que eu!

Milo, lembre-se disso: ele pode ser forte mas está preso as regras de sua própria dimensão. Se você fizer ele violar uma dessas regras, ou provar que uma delas está errada enquanto estiver lá dentro, toda a dimensão , e o proprio Manon deixarão de existir. Ele é um demônio dimensional ,e até o inferno dele pune que viola suas leis. Esse , Milo , é seu único verdadeiro trunfo contra Manon.

Obrigado Jamila. Mesmo. – disse Milo grato

Oh...não estou fazendo mais do que minha obrigação. Afinal de contas foi para ajudar vocês na luta contra Manon que eu ressuscitei . E eu adoro ajudar verdadeiras almas gêmeas como vocês dois! – disse Jamila

Almas ... "glup"...gêmeas ? – perguntou Milo sem graça.

E você tem alguma duvida quanto a isso? É obvio que vocês estão destinados a ficarem sempre juntos ! – falou Jamila enfática.

Mas...nós somos dois garotos nessa encarnação ...e ... – continuou Milo embaraçado

E daí? Destino é destino Milo. Com ele não se discute e dele nunca ninguém foge, mesmo que queira.

Milo sorriu... a possibilidade de ter Camus para si era...maravilhosa.

---- Mas agora é hora de lutar para libertar aqueles dois! Quando estiver pronto para ir é só dizer! – disse Jamila

--- Estou pronto.- confirmou Milo

E Jamila criou uma fenda dimensional que tragou Milo , levando-o em direção à torre de Manon.

Capitulo 7 - Camus e Moira _versus _Manon 

Camus acordou em uma enorme e confortável cama , num quarto belíssimo . Ele esfregou os olhos e em um átimo lembrou-se do que acontecera a ele e Moira . "Meu Zeus! O que está acontecendo? Onde está Moira? Será que ela se feriu?" – pensou preocupado Camus.

--- Espero que tenha dormido bem. – disse uma voz fria e polida .

Camus virou a cabeça lentamente para olhar na direção de onde vinha a voz. Acabou por

ver um homem alto, louro e muito bonito com os olhos azuis e malignos voltados para ele.

--- Quem é você? Onde está Moira? Se você tiver feito alguma coisa ruim com ela eu juro que mato você!- gritou Camus furioso

--- Oh... é claro...esqueci que quando uma alma reencarna perde toda a memória de sua vida pregressa. Logo você não deve se lembrar de mim. Sou Manon...e embora você não se lembre somos conhecidos de longa data.

--- Você é louco? Que estória de encarnação passada é essa? Eu só quero ver como está Moira . AGORA!- continuou Camus irado

--- Eu vou usar meu poder para "clarear" sua memória sobre mim, não se preocupe. E sua querida Moira está bem ...sem um arranhão...por enquanto. Eu não seria tolo de feri-la antes da hora.

--- Hora de que? – perguntou Camus com a voz trêmula de preocupação.

--- Fique tranqüilo , mon cher, depois que eu sacrificar Moira no momento certo e me tornar senhor do destino eu vou providenciar para que você não sinta a falta dela e para que você seja muito feliz ao meu lado.

--- O.. o...o.. QUÊ! – exclamou Camus chocado – VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!MOIRA É SÓ...

--- Uma criança? Não...ela é mais do que isso. Ela é a encarnação tríplice das deusas do destino... as Moerae . E se ela for sacrificada do modo correto seus poderes ocultos sobre o destino de todos os seres passam para aquele que lhe tirar a vida. E é isso que EU farei.

Camus não sabia o que fazer ou dizer naquele momento. Ele e Moira estavam nas mãos de um completo maníaco e ela corria risco de vida. E ainda por cima o pirado queria ficar consigo! E dizia que se conheciam de outras vidas! O que fazer? Tinha de bolar um plano para tentar salvar a menina e ir embora daquele lugar o mais rápido o possível.

--- Agora eu vou refrescar a sua memória...lhe mostrarei o momento mais crucial de minha vida o momento que me fez ver que só o poder absoluto é importante, que só ele pode mudar um destino estúpido decidido por deusas igualmente medíocres...

Os olhos de Manon se tornaram vermelhos e sua face uma perfeita máscara de ódio absoluto .A torre em volta dos dois desapareceu e o santuário do destino ,em sua antiga glória ,os cercou.

\\

Camus viu uma mulher com o rosto muito parecido com o seu descer as escadarias do santuário do destino e ir em direção a um bosque oculto e denso . Seu semblante era calmo e ... cheio de curiosidade .Com espanto Camus viu que o lugar para onde a mulher

se encaminhava era o bosque onde ele estivera com Milo dias atrás.

---Será que essa mulher sou...- sussurrou Camus.

--- Sim...- disse a voz fria de Manon – esta é você no tempo em que nos conhecíamos.

A mulher se embrenhou no bosque até chegar em uma clareira. Logo depois Manon, vestido de veludo negro apareceu na visão do passado . Ele aparentava ser um pouco mais jovem que o "Manon atual".

--- Gostaria muito de saber que conversa séria o senhor que ter comigo AQUI senhor Manon.- disse a mulher com frieza.

--- Na verdade não é bem uma conversa, minha cara .Eu tenho é uma proposta a lhe fazer, Lenora.

--- Que tipo de proposta ?

--- Você tanto quanto eu não gosta da política de nosso santuário... de sua submissão ao santuário de Atena ...do poder que simples pitonisas como aquela tal Jamila vem obtendo sobre nossos cultos .

--- Sim...eu disse isso na última reunião que discutiu os rumos de nosso santuário . Não sou a favor de separar os santuários mas defendo que cada um tenha sua autonomia , sem que cavaleiros de Atena nos digam como devemos ou não proteger as Moerae . Também acho que pitonisas não devem controlar os cultos da maneira com que estão fazendo. Gosto muito de Jamila...ela fez meu casamento e sou grata à ela ...mas ela nunca conta os motivos que a fazem agir de determinada forma. Acho que ela deveria "alertar" os cavaleiros antes de adotar determinada política a respeito de nosso santuário.

--- Você tem toda a razão. E foi pensando nisso que eu formulei minha proposta. Talvez seja a hora daqueles que são realmente competentes para tal tomarem o controle do santuário das Moerae.

--- O que você quer dizer com isso Manon ? Seja claro!

--- Quero que nos unamos para tomar as rédeas desse santuário e fazer com que ele realmente se torne poderoso. Largue Kresto e venha comigo alcançar a grandeza da qual eu e você somos dignos.

--- Você está louco! Eu jamais almejei tal poder ...profano! Só porque não concordo com certas coisas aqui dentro isso não quer dizer que faria um crime como essa...aberração que você me propõe! E eu AMO Kresto! JAMAIS o deixaria, por NADA neste ou em outros mundos ! – disse zangada Lenora- Acho melhor você tirar essa ideia da cabeça se quiser continuar sendo um cavaleiro- régio do destino.

--- Que pena...você não me deixa outra escolha a não ser matá-la. Se eu não posso tê-la ninguém muito menos Kresto ,aquele verme , a terá! – disse Manon pegando um punhal e investindo sobre Lenora furioso.

Mas sua investida foi barrada por um escudo de energia dourado que se ergueu ao redor de Lenora.

--- O que...- falou Manon surpreso.

Nesse momento Jamila e Kresto saíram de trás das arvores de onde haviam , escondidos ouvido toda aquela conversa. Camus teve que se segurar para não demonstrar o quanto o surpreendera a visão de "Milo mais velho e secretária J" versão encarnação passada. Mas ele conseguiu fazer com que Manon não visse seu espanto.

--- Eu sabia ! Você é um traidor Manon ! Saia agora do santuário do destino e nunca mais volte. E a propósito , deixe aqui sua armadura!- disse fria a "secretária J"

--- É mesmo seu...- disse furioso para Manon o "Milo mais velho"- Como você ousa fazer uma proposta dessas a uma cavaleira- régia do destino! COMO VOCÊ OUSA LEVANTAR SUAS MÃOS PARA MINHA ESPOSA!

--- Calma Kresto. Eu ainda sou Jamila, a pitonisa mestra desse santuário e é minha função punir os traidores .Ele será expulso para sempre daqui e perderá sua armadura. Quanto a sua esposa...creio que ela foi abençoada pelas deusas...assim como você.

Manon apenas olhava os três com ódio esperando o melhor momento para atacá-los.

--- Como assim Jamila? – perguntou Lenora pasma

--- Você foi protegida contra Manon pelas deusas querida. Foi protegida porque elas a escolheram como mãe terrena. Você dará á luz a encarnação das deusas.

--- O que ?- disse Kresto chocado

--- É sim! E pode ficar tranqüilo que o pai é você , seu boco! Deuses gregos não costumam usar o meio "espirito santo" para encarnar.- continuou Jamila.

Manon gritou de fúria e tentou atacar Kresto mais foi detido por Jamila e Lenora.

Nisso a ilusão se desfez e de novo Camus se viu no tempo presente.

--- Viu o que você foi? Mas dessa vez eu não serei detido nos meus planos, cherie. Você em breve me amará .- disse Manon a um estático Camus.

**Capitulo 8 – Milo e Camus _versus _ Manon : A Batalha Final.**

Milo flutuou por um tempo num lugar escuro e frio, depois se viu em uma sala ricamente ornamentada.

" Devo estar na torre do tal Manon"- pensou Milo.

E ele estava absolutamente correto. Estava na sala central da torre de Manon.

Milo ouviu passos e se escondeu atrás de uma cortina de veludo. Foi aí que ele viu Camus ... e um homem alto com ele, Manon.

Camus parecia estranho... estava agindo de uma maneira muito...mecânica...algo estava muito errado com seu amigo.

--- Que pena! Se ele não tivesse tentado me atacar...eu não teria que ter usado o meu poder de anular mentes contra ele... Garoto teimoso, adorável mas teimoso.- falou Manon consigo mesmo , olhando para Camus.

Milo se sentiu ferver de ódio. Como aquele cretino ousava fazer algo contra seu amigo!

Milo, que estava com a caixa da armadura do Tempo nas costas achou que aquela era a hora de usá-la e arrebentar com aquele filho da puta. Ele então abriu a caixa .

\\

Manon viu chocado a armadura do Tempo flutuar por sua sala e ir vestir um menino que se postou orgulhoso na sua frente. Manon não precisou analisar muito para ver quem era a "alma" á sua frente.

--- Kresto!

--- Agora é Milo, filho da puta! Vim buscar meus amigos.

--- Oh, claro. Vai ser um prazer para mim matar você. Ainda mais na frente de quem você ama. E não pense que ele vai te ajudar. Eu anulei a consciência dele.- disse Manon malevolamente- Quanto a menina Moira, ela está pronta para o sacrifício.

Manon apontou para um canto da sala e ao olhar naquela direção Milo viu um altar macabro onde sobre ele, inconsciente e acorrentada , estava Moira.

--- SEU DESGRÇADO! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!- gritou Milo atacando Manon . Mas Manon não só se defendeu com facilidade como atacou Milo com toda sua força.

Assim a luta entre Manon e Milo teve inicio .

\\

Milo estava definitivamente levando a pior naquela luta. Manon era muito, muito forte.

Era um cavaleiro dez vezes mais bem treinado do que Milo também . Embora Milo soubesse que o ponto fraco de Manon era o sistema de regras de sua dimensão isso não ajudava. Milo não fazia a mínima ideia de como forçar uma dessas regras a ser quebrada. Ele nem sabia quais eram as regras! Camus continuava a olhar para a luta estático, com sua consciência soterrada por camadas de poder profano. Moira continuou incosciente atada ao altar. A derrota de Milo era eminente. Depois de alguns golpes até mesmo a forte armadura do Tempo se reduziu a fragmentos.

\\

Selado dentro de si mesmo Camus pouco conseguia se lembrar das coisas mais básicas. Lembrava de ter atacado um homem. Lembrava de uma bola de luz dourada vindo em sua direção . E depois nada. Vazio. Silêncio.E também que estava preocupado com algo... o quê? Mais nada. Sentia-se flutuar num mar negro cuja paz era maligna e sufocante.

\\

Milo estava muito ferido, e vencido. Manon olhava para o seu oponente com um prazer maligno brilhando nos olhos, o tipo de olhar de quem gosta de infligir aos seus inimigos uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

--- Tolo! Achava que poderia me vencer! Aqui em meus domínios tudo funciona como eu quero! AQUI EU SOU O DEUS SUPREMO!AQUI EU NUNCA FALHO!- gritou Manon com uma insana alegria – EM BREVE EU SEREI O SENHOR DO DESTINO!

Milo se lembrou das palavras de Jamila. Então essa era a regra da dimensão : a infalibilidade de Manon. Ou seja , se ele falhasse... Milo tinha uma idéia de como fazê-lo falhar. Essa era sua ultima cartada e se ela não desse certo ... sua morte era garantida assim como a vitória suprema de Manon. Mas era sua única chance . Milo iria tentar.

--- CAMUS!ACORDE , POR FAVOR ! - gritou Milo consciente de que se Camus acordasse , vencendo o poder que Manon lançara sobre ele a infalibilidade de Manon seria quebrada.

\\

Camus , no meio da escuridão onde se encontrava ouviu uma voz gritar por ele. Era uma voz conhecida, e ela servia como uma luz guiando-o nas trevas. Sua consciência se agarrou naquela voz e foi pouco a pouco se tornando mais clara. As lembranças das coisa voltaram. Seus olhos , anuviados, readquiriram o brilho habitual. E ele se livrou do poder de Manon.

--- Milo...- Camus murmurou fracamente

\\

--- NÃÃÃÕOO!- gritou Manon.

A dimensão inteira entrou em colapso. Camus , mesmo meio tonto foi até o altar tirou Moira de lá levando-a em seu colo para perto de Milo.

--- JAMILA!- gritou Milo com o que restava de suas forças.

Então uma fenda dimensional surgiu tragando Milo , Camus e Moira antes que a torre, Manon e a própria dimensão se dissolvessem no vazio.

**Capitulo 9- Tudo termina bem quando acaba bem.**

Camus , Milo e Moira cairam no gramado fofo do centro de treinamento do santuário de Atena e a primeira pessoa que viram foi Jamila, sorrindo. Depois um bando de curiosos e desocupados ( ou seja toda a população do santuário) amontoaram em volta dos três querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Jamila teve de penar para por ordem naquela fuzaca. Mas conseguiu: mandou levarem os três para a enfermaria.

\\

Dias passaram. Jamila explicou tudo o que havia acontecido para todos os cavaleiros fiéis ao santuário de Atena, menos a parte "romântica" da coisa...para não deixar os meninos envergonhados. O santuário do destino começou a ser reerguido. Jamila já tinha planos para uns torneios cujos prêmios seriam as armaduras de prata do templo do destino e de quebra traria alguma diversão aos cavaleiros de Atena que andavam muito entediados por ali.

Camus e Moira tinham sido liberados da enfermaria dois dias depois do incidente com Manon. Milo, que estava muito ferido, teve de ficar de molho mais tempo.

Saga pediu desculpas aos três por ter sido suscetível ao mal. Os três perdoaram ( Milo estava tão grogue que perdoaria até o capeta desde que este o deixasse repousar em paz naquela maldita enfermaria) . Saga foi sincero e prometeu se corrigir. Jamila deu a Saga a armadura de Foice para que ele se corrigisse servindo as Moerae.

E ... agora Milo , saído recentemente da enfermaria subia as escadarias até a casa de Aquário.

\\

Camus estava brincando com Moira em frente de sua casa quando viu Milo subindo as escadarias em sua direção . Camus sorriu de contentamento . Quando Milo finalmente chegou até onde os dois estavam estava ofegante.

--- Desculpe, Milo. Eu deveria tê-lo buscado na enfermaria mas ninguém me avisou que você teria alta hoje.- disse Camus

Os dois se olhavam encabulados. Agora que o maníaco Manon fora vencido os dois haviam tido tempo de sobra para ponderarem sobre o fato de terem sido casados numa encarnação anterior.

--- Não esquenta! Eu tô legal! E aí abelhinha? Senti saudades suas também.

Moira abriu um lindo sorriso .

--- Tô bem, Croc! Senti sodades também! – disse Moira abraçando Milo , que de tão cansado de subir escadas estava sentado no chão.

Milo e Camus passaram o dia cuidando e brincando com Moira. A noite caiu discreta e aveludada sobre o santuários e Moira ,cansada de um dia de brincadeiras, dormiu quietinha em sua caminha. Milo e Camus foram para a sala da casa, conversar.

--- Nossa...cuidar de criança é fogo.- brincou Milo

--- Eu até que gosto. Aliás Saga me deixou ter a guarda dela. Fiz até um quarto para ela aqui!

--- Eu vi. Legal. E...eu posso vir visitá-la?

--- Claro. Ela te adora...e você é meu amigo...quero que ME visite também!- disse Camus brincalhão e ambos riram – A propósito...tem algo que quero te mostrar.

Camus pegou a mão de Milo e correu com ele para seu quarto.

--- Nossa! Uma televisão! – disse Milo ao ver uma Tv em frente da cama do amigo- Saga anda bem generoso com você. Ei...eu também ajudei a matar o Manon. Então eu também mereço televisão na minha casa! V ou dar uma faladinha com o Saga a respeito. Será que eu sou sempre aquele que luta e não ganha nada ...pô!

Camus riu.

--- Você é uma figura Milo.- disse Camus "conformado"- Quer estreiar ela comigo? Afinal ela chegou hoje e eu ainda nem a liguei.

--- Claro! Sempre passa uns filmes de suspense no "Corujão".

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado na cama de Camus e a luz do quarto fora apagada .Só a Tv emitia sua luz azulada sobre os dois .O filme que viam não era exatamente bom , afinal um filme de suspense com o nome de " O assassino é o mordomo" e com o subtítulo de "Na sala de jantar , com o candelabro" acaba ficando meio óbvio. Camus já não estava olhando mais para o filme a muito tempo para falar a verdade. Olhava para Milo e seus olhos estavam estranhamente "felinos". Milo, o zorelhudo, não percebeu nada ( típico).

--- Milo?

--- Que é?

--- Você ...está muito interessado nesse filme?

--- Não muito.- disse Milo percebendo por fim o que estava acontecendo ali.

Milo olhou para Camus fascinado . O pijama largo , o cabelo negro espalhado pela cama, os olhos negros brilhando felinos, o seu ar de inocência, tudo em Camus parecia fazê-lo desejável aos olhos de Milo

Milo não resistiu . Puxou Camus para um beijo longo e faminto.

--- Desculpe...eu – tentou consertar Milo depois que os dois terminaram , sem fôlego, o beijo.

--- Milo... disse Camus MUITO corado – pode me beijar de novo, se quiser.

Milo ficou alguns instantes chocado, mas depois voltou a devorar os lábios daquele que amava. Milo o abraçou em meio ao beijo , com uma mão passando seus dedos pelo cabelo negro e sedoso que tanto cobiçara tocar. Seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço alvo de Camus que deu um gemido . Milo jamais havia ouvido coisa mais sexy que o gemido de Camus em sua vida. Camus decidiu se deixar levar. Depois de tudo o que acontecera , de ver Milo quase morto na enfermaria , viu que não queria perdê-lo...nunca. Milo muito "educadamente" e sem paciência para desabotoar quinze botõeszinhos , rasgou a camisa do pijama de Camus que levou um susto com aquilo , mas logo parou de pensar a respeito quando sentiu a língua do amado sugando-lhe os mamilos um após o outro, com ardor.

---Milo...- gemeu Camus trêmulo.

Milo se deliciava com o gosto da pele do amado. Ele fez Camus se deitar e ficou em cima dele e seus olhos se encontraram, cheios de desejo.

Camus, lenta e sensualmente tirou a camisa de Milo e desafivelou o cinto que este usava, tirando-o em seguida e dando á Milo um dos seus melhores e mais safados sorrisos. Milo ficou ainda mais "quente" com aquilo . Camus se apoiou nas mãos para chegar para frente e beijou os mamilos de seu amado , depois lambendo –os e sugando-os arrancando um gemido escandaloso do Escorpião. Milo arrancou a calça de pijama do francês.

---Milo... eu nunca fiz isso antes e...- disse Camus

--- Nem eu. Mas vou ter cuidado. Não vou te machucar. ... Te amo! Muito.

Camus sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido de Milo, baixinho

--- J't aime .

Milo se arrepiou todo . Ele não sabia muito francês mas sabia o que aquilo significava : Te amo.

--- Adoro quando você fala francês ...é...excitante...- disse Milo baixinho.

Camus tirou a calça de Milo , passando as mãos frias e macias pelo membro rijo

do grego fazendo tremer.

Milo se posicionou em cima de Camus e começou a penetra-lo , devagar e tomando muito cuidado para não machucar o amigo. Camus perdeu a voz. Não conseguia nem mesmo gemer só tremer e chorar de dor e prazer , tudo misturado inebriando-o. Milo se sentia no paraíso ali , quente e apertado vendo a expressão inebriada de SEU amado francês.

Camus sentiu Milo se derramando dentro dele e enfim sua garganta conseguiu soltar um gemido baixo de satisfação.

Milo tombou cansado ao lado de seu amado.

--- Se você fizer isso com mais alguém eu te mato.- murmurou Milo cansado.

--- Você tenta né...duvido que consiga.- provocou Camus

Eles riram.

--- É que eu sou ciumento... – disse Milo

--- Imagino. Mas não precisa ser mon cher.- provocou ainda mais Camus- Minha vez.

--- O que...

Mas Milo não teve tempo de falar mais nada . Camus ficou por cima dele e beijou-lhe com força os lábios. Era obvio que o francês ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele se posicionou sobre Milo .

Milo gemeu com a primeira estocada sentindo aquela mistura de prazer e dor se intensificar a medida que sentia Camus cada vez mais dentro dele. Beijavam-se com força e paixão e logo Milo sentiu algo quente preenchê-lo , deixando-o trêmulo.

--- Amo você .- disse Milo numa voz baixinha e infantil que Camus achou linda.

--- Ahhh... estou cansado ...dorme aqui comigo? – perguntou Camus exausto

Milo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e se aninhou nos braços de Camus, que o abraçou.

Está foi só a primeira noite de muitas outras . Afinal aquele era um amor que sobrevivera

por muitas encarnações. Era do tipo eterno, sabe.

**_FIM_**

**PS: **É isso aí! Tomara que tenha gente que tenha lido meu fic até aqui ( risos) . De qualquer forma obrigado pela atenção dispensada a esse meu primeiro fic. Espero escrever mais no futuro. Alguns personagens como Moira , Manon , Secretária J e toda aquela historinha de encarnação passada, santuário do destino e etc são invenções 100 minhas. Dá para perceber que eu viajo um pouco . Espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo fan fic! Mandem coments, please! Meu e-mail é yumi. Sumeragi 


End file.
